


A Handful of Milkshake

by squidgie



Series: Squidgie's CommentFic Fills [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: Forget Nursey Patrol - at this kegster, Dex and Nursey are onBittlepatrol.
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter, Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Series: Squidgie's CommentFic Fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935178
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	A Handful of Milkshake

**Author's Note:**

> For the comment_fic prompt: Check, Please!, Any/Any, "Milkshake"

"I think it's time for Bitty to go to bed."

Dex, who missed whatever it was that happened, looked over at Nursey, who had one hand on his shoulder, and the other one propping up a _very_ drunk Eric Bittle. "What?"

"Milkshake," Eric said, then his entire body jerked as he hiccuped. "I call it _Milkshake_!" he declared quite loudly. Loud enough to be heard over the house music that Ransom had pumping out through the oversized speakers. 

" _What_ do you call Milkshake, Bitty?" Dex asked, which earned him a giggle from Eric and a horrified shake of the head from Nursey. "What?" he added, this time the question directed at his fellow D-man.

"Jack's _enormous ass_!" Eric said with the biggest grin on his face. "I mean it's big enough to bring _all_ the boys to the rink." Another full bodied hiccup, and then, "Even some of the straight ones."

Dex couldn't help but laugh, because he wasn't expecting _that_. But he reached out to grab Eric, who quickly lost his balance after a glazed look came over his eyes and he held both hands out, shaking them slightly like... Well, like he'd had a handful of Jack in each one. With a look over to Nursey, Dex took one side of Bitty and Nursey the other. "I think it's bedtime for Bitty," he said. And screw Nursey patrol. Apparently they were both on Bitty patrol that night.

Soon after they got a very tipsy Bittle into bed, they decided to stave off the rest of the party. It was 2am, anyway, and both Dex and Nursey had gotten up way too early to study for tests they'd had. So instead of going back downstairs, they quietly made their way to their room, shutting the rest of the haus out.

They shared a few kisses as they got ready for bed, but tired as they were, that was about as far as it would go that night. Nursey climbed into their new, bigger bed that he'd gotten them when Dex moved back upstairs, then reached out and pulled Dex down next to him. Dex had to admit that the bed was super comfortable, but also that he'd been sleeping much better since moving back in with Nursey.

After a quick embrace, followed by a kiss, they both settled onto their pillows. "So," Nursey said, then leaned in and grabbed another kiss. "You got a name for _my_ ass?" he asked, a mischievous grin on his face.

Dex reached out and grabbed one of Nursey's buttcheeks with one hand as he pulled him close. "Yeah," he said, then shared a raunchy kiss. When they once again settled on their pillows, he said with a squeeze, "I call it _mine_."


End file.
